Halley
Halley is one of the main characters of Repeat. She is Jinny's wish and serves as her guardian. Appearance Halley, as Jinny's wish, is the same species as Jinny. She wears a long black coat with a pale pink interior, high collar, long sleeves, and a pink belt around her waist. Her fur is pale pink, and her eyes share the same color. Her hair is black and short, barely extending past her chin. When employing her abilities, her eyes glow with that same color. Personality Very little is known about Halley, as she is a very closed off person. She comes off as a very contemptuous person and enjoys scaring Euca. She does not seem to have all of her memories and is not aware herself why she hates Euca so much, merely going off her instinct. Despite this, she does not want Euca to be killed and protects him when Echo is not around, stating that "you're useless to me dead." She also tries to help him by giving him important information, such as the fact that his decision on the ninth day is pivotal and warning him that Echo is being incredibly suspicious. She has an incredible devotion to Jinny, believing that she deserves the world, and threatens to kill Euca if he lets her get hurt. She was also brought near to tears when she realized that Jinny could not see her. She also appears to dread the thought that she can't protect the people she cares about, as shown by her interaction with the Remnant. Powers and Abilities Manipulation of Circumstances and Situations Halley can indirectly make certain things happen by manipulating the circumstances and situations surrounding her. She seems to have an affinity with sickness and disease, as shown when cursing Euca on Day 2. Time Rip Halley can create a rip in time, and turn back time a certain amount that she decides. Anyone who steps into the rip will retain all memories from the previous time cycle. However, every time Halley resets time, some people might remember bits and pieces from previous cycles, as evidenced by Jinny. Some events might vary drastically from the previous cycles. She states that wishes and their actions tend to 'spill-over', as she calls it, more easily, as seen with The Black Lady of Bradley Woods, who also remembers all events from the previous time cycle without stepping into the time rip. It is unknown if there is any limit to how far Halley can revert time. Transformation Halley seems to be able to take on some kind of 'transformation', that she apparently used to take down the Remnant on Day 9 of Sissel's Route Part B. No details are known of this transformation. She also noted that every action she takes, takes away on Jinny's lifespan. Trivia * The game hints that Halley was born from the Halley's Comet, which is associated with disaster and bad luck, and is often superstitiously attributed to the origin of the Black Plague. This could correlate to her affinity with sickness and disease. Category:Wishes Category:Entities